Bars and Chains
by Delphicoracle-Cat
Summary: Macavity knew that Mistoffelees really wanted this. The chains just made it easier for him to give in. Slash and warnings for dubious consent. A Christmas gift-fic for DontBeAZombie!


**Bars and Chains**

_**Warning :** This fic contains **HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT** and suggestions of dubious consent. Definitely not for kittens. _

_**Disclaimical**: T.S. Eliot created these kitties, Andrew Lloyd Webber made them sing and dance. Both would have heart attacks if they knew what I was making the cats do._

_Written as a Christmas gift-fic for **DontBeAZombie**. :) It was based off her gorgeous drawing found here at DeviantArt:_

http:/toxic-dolls. deviantart. com /art /Napoleon-of-foreplay-267682852

* * *

><p>This was, Macavity decided, almost like a dance. The creak of the un-oiled door hinge might as well have been the first strums of a melody, the first steps of a twisted, perverted pas de deux. He knew humans had a saying: it takes two to tango. And it certainly took two for this particular dance; one definitely willing, the other unwilling in appearance only. And oh, how Macavity loved that.<p>

The Hidden Paw pushed the rusty door open all the way, throwing late-afternoon sunlight into the cell. The same pale, yellowing light came in through the slats of the bars lining the only window. It was damp in there, and a little cool, though the coolness wasn't about to last. He'd been fortunate enough to find a den with this strange, basement-prison already built, iron bars already covering the windows like some twisted, perverted housewarming gift. Macavity's magic made it easy to furnish the 'house' with a few treasures of his own: long, slender, sturdy chains, with cuffs on the stony basement walls.

After that was done, he was only missing one centerpiece: a certain, uncanny little magic cat he'd seen frolicking in and out of that damn Jellicle junkyard.

It hadn't been difficult to find the famed Mistoffelees and snatch him away; for all that he was magical, and able to slip in and out of the smallest cracks and the darkest shadows, he was still no match for Macavity's magic. Mistoffelees' magic was tentative, almost shy; Macavity's magic was bold and made no excuses. Adding to that the fact that he was easily twice and again as big as the tiny, slim Mistoffelees, and all the kicking and screaming and feeble little zaps in the world wouldn't stop Macavity from hauling him bodily back to his lair.

Macavity had forgotten how long ago that was. A month? Two months? A year? He never paid attention to time. He just knew it hadn't taken long for Mistoffelees' bold defiance and obvious disgust with the Hidden Paw to turn into this rather unusual dance.

It was all just a dance, really. Macavity just had to teach Mistoffelees every step. He was nothing if not a fast learner.

Stepping inside the prison-like basement, Macavity flashed a toothy smirk and shut the door behind him.

There came the sound of chains clinking gently as Mistoffelees sat up, defiantly staring towards the door, towards Macavity. One chain led from the wall to a cuff around his left ankle, the other to a cuff around his right wrist. At Macavity's approach, he stood up slowly, gracefully, a smolderingly defiant look in his eyes, his tail whipping agitatedly behind him.

_Miss me?_ Macavity wanted to ask, to taunt. But no. Oh, he'd done it a few times before, giving in to the urge to play with his prey; he was a cat, after all. But any teasing or taunting that went too far only interrupted the rhythm of the dance.

_And I take the first step_… Macavity mused, taking a literal step towards Mistoffelees, watching placidly as the tux took an equal step back, dragging the chains with him in a clank of metal. Another step forward, making Mistoffelees take another step back. Step, step. Pas de deux, Macavity playing the lead, the chains scraping against rock, pulled not quite taut as Mistoffelees' back went flat against the stony wall.

There was a flash of emotion in the tux's eyes then—not fear, not quite. He stared up as Macavity towered over him, his gaze sweeping up and down the other cat's body. The gaze was soon replaced by hands; he felt how Mistoffelees responded with his whole body, shuddering and twitching as Macavity felt his headfur, lacing his finger through the fluffy blackness, flicking a claw against a sensitive ear-tip before feeling the soft line of Mistoffelees' jaw, the fine white fur of his neck and collarbone, pausing to purposefully rub the pad of his thumb against a nipple hidden in the fur.

The deep shudder and the slight frown on the tux's face could have been mistaken for disgust. If anyone had asked Mistoffelees, he would have claimed to be fighting the urge to vomit at the unwanted touched. Macavity knew better.

The chains clanked again as the tux's paws began to move restlessly; Macavity could hear claws scratching against stone, knew that Mistoffelees was running his paws tautly over the rocky wall behind him to focus himself.

The next step of the dance. Macavity wrapped a large, hot paw around the smaller cat's hip, squeezing hard enough to bruise, and swooped down for a searing kiss.

Mistoffelees froze at the contact. Froze, but didn't pull away, or fight back. The chain around his wrist clattered slightly, but still hung limply the ground. Macavity heard him draw quick, shaky breaths through his nose as the kiss continued, deepening, Macavity pushing his tongue deep into the other cat's mouth, savouring the taste. He knew it so well by now, and he knew Mistoffelees knew his taste just as well. His taste, his scent.

The kiss ended, though Macavity was barely getting warmed up. His lips and teeth went to Mistoffelees' neck instead, his throat, pinching and sucking and biting with nearly enough force to break the skin, but not quite. Mistoffelees whimpered—how odd that a whimper of fear sounded exactly like a whimper of pleasure.

"Please…" Mistoffelees whispered, swallowing hard. "Please, no…"

The chain around his wrist pulled and clanged noisily, almost to the point of distraction. While Macavity continued to bite and suck his way lower, his free paw went to the cuff around the tux's wrist. A few curls of his tongue in the fluffy white chest fur and he'd found a nipple, biting it viciously as he poured his magic into the cuff and released it as Mistoffelees gave a loud moan, his body shuddering from head to tail.

"No! Please!"

Macavity didn't need to look down; he could smell the tux's arousal, thick in the air, the scent growing stronger and muskier as he ran his barbed tongue over the swelling, sensitive nipple, bringing up his free paw to feel for the other nipple, extending a claw to give the small nub a hard flick.

"Ah!"

The released cuff gave Mistoffelees more freedom of movement. As his knees buckled, his hands shot up to find support, and ended up solidly twined in the fur of Macavity's shoulders.

Grinning, Macavity gave the nipple one last hard suck and released it, pulling back a bit to take in the sight before him. Mistoffelees' eyes were tightly shut, brow drawn into a deep frown, a flush colouring his pale face. If Macavity hadn't been able to tell how aroused the small cat was by scent alone, then a quick glance downward made it very clear; the tux's erection stood between their bodies, straining for contact.

Macavity could hardly be said to be cruel; he reached down to caress the hard length, amused by the strangled gasp and slight bucking of hips this caused. Mistoffelees' tail began to lash and he held his breath, clearly in an effort to stop from panting.

Oh, he was beautiful when he fought like this. It only made the dance sweeter.

Releasing Mistoffelees' erection, Macavity felt the small body tense as his large paws went down to grab hips, then buttocks, pressing the tux close to his body as he lowered them both to the cool ground, forcing Mistoffelees to straddle him.

"No…" Mistoffelees said, biting his lip as Macavity lowered him until he was sitting on the other cat's pelvis, no doubt feeling the thick, hard erection nudging him in sensitive places. His fingers wound themselves into Macavity's shoulder fur, pushing him away, pulling him closer. "No, get… get away."

No meant yes. Macavity knew this. Every push away was in actuality a pull closer, ever whimper of fear was a moan of pleasure. Stop meant more. Get away meant come closer. Leave me alone meant _I need you now, more, please, don't stop_…

Since day one, he knew Mistoffelees wanted it. Since day two, he knew Mistoffelees craved it, desperately waited for his touch. Macavity imagined that none of those bland, insipid Jellicles had been able to give the tux was he so clearly needed. It was perhaps a shame in the small cat's mind that Macavity, sworn enemy of the Jellicles, was the only one able to give him this. But then again, this was exactly the purpose of this cruel and clever little dance. They were not lovers; they were captor and prisoner, abuser and victim. So long as Macavity forced him, Mistoffelees would be able to submit.

Mistoffelees _wanted_ this; the chains just made it easier for him to give in.

"Please… please…"

"Please what?" Macavity asked with a smirk. He gave a quick little jerk of his hips upward, purposefully causing Mistoffelees' erection to slide and rub against his thick fur.

"Please…" Mistoffelees groaned, and probably would have blamed momentum to explain why he rubbed back for a second or two. There was a hesitation before he answered, as though he was forgetting what his line was supposed to be. "Please stop."

"Of course," Macavity chuckled. The plea couldn't have been more obvious and Macavity obliged the poor, excited cat, wrapping his paw around the hardness and stroking it fast and hard.

"No… don't touch me…" _Oh yes, right there_… It was so obvious what he was really thinking that Macavity wondered why they even continued this pretense. But then again, this was the only way they could get this far.

Mistoffelees' token protests turned into ragged gasps as Macavity's strokes intensified, knowing just the right amount of speed and pressure to bring his little prisoner to the brink of ecstasy. Did any of his stupid Jellicles know how to touch him like this? Did any of them knew how Mistoffelees liked it fast, and even liked it rough, and only allowed himself to enjoy it if he was being truly and completely dominated?

No, Macavity thought smugly. No one knew Mistoffelees' mind and body like he did. No one knew that if he wanted to precipitate the tux towards orgasm, he only needed to do this—slide a finger up against the tux's rear, and find that sensitive little point right above his tail, flicking out a claw to scratch at it, knowing that every time— ah, and _there_.

Macavity smirked as he felt the tux quiver with tension and yank at the fur of Macavity's shoulders as he came hard, spreading the scent of his release in the air.

Drawing in great gulps of air, Mistoffelees went slack against the bigger cat's chest, though he still made the effort to pull away when Macavity began kissing at his neck, running hands and claws over the sleek black fur and kindling his arousal once more.

With a growl, Macavity forcefully rolled him over onto his back, the ankle chain clattering deliciously. Mistoffelees let out a huff of air as he landed, supine, on the stone floor, eyes hazy and satisfied before he remembered to slap on the defiance.

"I hate you," Mistoffelees softly said as the other cat positioned himself.

Macavity smirked, squeezing the tux's thighs as he spread them apart. "I know."

And then he pressed in, listened to Mistoffelees' cries, and continued their little dance.

* * *

><p><em> The End<em>

_ Who wouldn't want a chained-up Misto for Christmas, am I right?_


End file.
